


Pour it Up

by Wrathfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, Stripper Louis, oral (well sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Basically Louis' a stripper and Harry gets some ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr // Wrathfulsmut

It was about 11 o'clock when Harry made his way into the new strip club his friend, Nick, had been raving about. When he entered the place it was full of people: young, fit males and older business types. The place was bumping with loud music, a song by Ray J, he thinks, as he took in the scenery he observed the cliental, the atmosphere, and of course the strippers. They ranged from petite girls to muscular men. As Harry made his way to the bar he noticed one particular man who was currently grinding down on some man in a business suite. The stripper had light brown, feathery hair and sun kissed skin. Harry could fill his trousers tightened just from the sight of this guy.

"Louis' one of our best." A man said from behind the bar.

"Yeah?" Harry responded still intoxicated by the boy.

"Yeah, he's expensive though. So if you're wanting him, you better be willing to pay."

"How much?"

"500 an hour."

"Pounds?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

"Like I said, he's our best."

"Does he do private shows?"

"Yeah. You want one?"

Harry shook his head eagerly.

"Alright, go into that room there." The man said pointing to a curtained off area in the back of the club.

Harry opened the red velvet curtain and made his way to the black leather couch. The room looked so cliché. It was purple and red, a stage with a pole in the center of the room, a cage to the side, and a long black leather couch set up for perfect viewing of the stage. The room was flashing with lights, and different music playing than in the main room, but it wasn't as loud.

Harry sat down in the center of the couch, rubbing his hands over his jeans, he was nervous, he had never gotten a private show before. Especially not one from someone so gorgeous.

Harry was soon snapped out of his thoughts when the lights stopped and the song Sliding Down the Pole starting blaring out of the speakers. As the man starting singing he noticed a figure moving on the stage, basically playing out the words of the song.

Louis grabbed the pole with one hand dropping down into a squat position with both hands behind his head gripping the pole. He brought his hands down to his legs rubbing them down to his knees and spreading his legs only to slowly stand back up. He slowly circled the pole grabbing it and tilting his head back.

Harry shifted, getting comfortable so he could enjoy the show.

Louis, worked every muscle he had, grinding and circling his hips to the beat of the song. Louis licked his lips and swung a leg to around the pole placing his hand high and slowly circling down, then pressing his body against the pole and throwing his head back. As the first song ended, the song I Hit it First came on and Louis made his was to Harry's lap, straddling his hips. 

"What's your name curly?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear as he grinded down on his crotch.

"H-harry."

Louis chuckled at Harry's stutter. "That's cute."

Harry laughed breathlessly.

"First time here?"

"Y-yeah. My friend said I should check this place out. Is it that obvious that I've never been here?"

"No, I just would have remembered a face like yours."

Louis lazily grinded his hips down, causing Harry to moan.

"Mm, you sound so hot you know that?" Louis said locking his hands behind Harry's neck, making eye contact for the first time.

And Harry just about came, because Louis had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"You're eyes are lovely." Harry said as he mentally slapped himself.

Louis laughed, "That's a first."

"What? No one's told you that you have lovely eyes?"

"Not while I gave a lap dance, no."

"Oh, well what am I suppose to say?"

"Nothing." Louis whispered slowly leaning down towards Harry's ear.

Harry's breath hitched and he closed his eyes as Louis did what he did best.

"God, you sure are muscular aren't you Harry." Louis said running his hands down Harry's arms.

"T-thanks."

"You can touch me if you want. But don't get too handsy. Go on."

Harry slowly lifted his hands up, placing them on Louis' hips.

"Louis, I know you're like not suppose to actually do anything sexual with me, but I really want to fuck you. Like right now."

"Hmm," Louis said tilting his head, pretending to think.

Louis stilled himself after a minuet and got up walking back to the stage.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Harry said shaking his head.

"I'll be right back." Louis said with a smirk.

 

It was about ten minuets before Louis made his way back to the private room, dressed in sweats. "Let's go."

"What? Where?"

"Your place, my place, a hotel, a car, I'm really not picky. I just now that if your cock is as big as it feels, I can't wait to get my mouth on it."

Harry groaned at the thought. "My place works." Harry said in a rush. He placed his hands on Louis shoulders and led them to his car.

 

***

They were in Harry's flat for less than two seconds and Louis shirt was forgotten on the door handle, with his tiny hand struggling to undo Harry's trouser.

"Help me out here."

Harry moved the boys hands away and shucked off his jeans and pants.

"I was right, you are big." Louis said with wide eyes.

Harry groaned and slipped his hands through Louis' feathery hair.

"Will you fuck my mouth?" Louis asked casually while stroking Harry's length.

Harry tightened his grip in the boys hair, grabbing the base of his dick with his free hand. He guided the head of his cock to Louis lips, teasing him a bit.

"Want my cock baby?" Harry asked tapping his cock on Louis' lips.

Louis nodded parting his lips to suck the head.

"No no, Louis. Not yet. First I want a show. I payed 500 pounds to see you strip for me. And all I got was you grinding on a pole and half of a lap dance." Harry said releasing Louis and making his way to his couch.

"O-okay. Yeah." Louis got up from his knees and Harry turned on some music.

When Rihanna's voice blared through the speakers Louis slowly started to undress himself. Since his shirt was already gone he hooked his thumb under the waistband of his sweat pants turning to give Harry a better view of his ass, he started slipping the pants down teasingly slow only to lift them back up and turn back around. He ran his tiny hands all over himself starting from his shoulders moving them down to his groin. He slid his hands into his sweats throwing them off leaving him in a pair of Calvin Klein briefs. He bit his lip as stalked over to Harry. Teasingly playing with the hem of his boxers, he stradled the man in front of him and started grinding down.

"Such a little tease, Louis. Bet you'd love for me to be inside you." Harry growled gripping Louis' waist.

"Want me to feel you up, make you scream my name. Give it to you nice and hard. Or maybe I'll just tease you bit, get you to beg for it, give you a taste of what you always dish out, never actually getting to touch, just look. Tie you up, blind fold you maybe. Might even gag you. But what fun would that be, huh? I want to be able to hear you beg for me to fuck you. Beg for me to let you cum. I want to see the tears in your eyes as I ram my cock in that tight little hole." 

"Oh my god." Louis whimpered. His hip slowed to barely anything, feeling weak from Harry's words. "Please Harry."

"Mm, that's what I like to hear baby. Come on." Harry placed his hands under Louis thighs carring him to his room.

He placed Louis on the bed and peeled of his shirt.

"So pretty Louis. Look at you, you want it so bad don't you?"

Louis nodded a little whimper escaping his lips.

Harry hovered over him, his hands on either side of Louis' head, slowly grinding his hard on into the boys thigh. "I bet you let all your clinents fuck you. Such a little slut. You just have an ass for fucking."

Louis closed his eyes unable to speak due to how turned on he was.

"Look at me Louis. I want to see your eyes, they're so pretty." Harry said nudging Louis jaw with his nose.

"Please Harry." Louis breathed out.

"Please what Louis? Come on use your words."

"Please fuck me."

"Hmm, not yet princess. But soon." Harry said with a hint of a joke in his voice. 

Harry starting sucking on Louis' neck leaving red and purple marks all over the tan skin. "God, you're so hot Louis." Harry mumbled in Louis' chest.

"Let's see what my fingers will do to you." Harry said sitting up and reaching for lube. When got what he need he placed himself in between Louis legs.

"Now there are few rules you should know. First, no touching. Yourself or me. Second, no cumming until I say. And three, scream like hell." Harry said ramming three fingers in Louis ass.

"HARRY!" Louis screamed gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Perfect." Harry whispered mainly to himself as he fucked his fingers into Louis tight hole. Ramming the poor boys prostate with each thrust.

Louis was a babbling mess, chanting a mix of Harry's, don't stop's, more, and faster.

"You're so tight princess, how are so tight with such huge ass. God, how many guys have you let fuck you? Huh?"

Louis licked his lips, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Answer me Louis." Harry said alarmingly calm for the situation.

"I-I've never been fucked, I've always topped. I-I've only f-fingered my-myself. OH MY GOD HARRY RIGHT THERE PLEASE RIGHT THERE."

"Mm, well princess, i'm going to make your first time something you won't ever forget. Are you ready for my cock?"

Louis nodded his head furiously. "Yes, I-I am r-ready."

"Hold tight baby." Harry said rolling a condom on.

He positioned himself, hovering over the shaking boy, forearms on either side of Louis, legs under Louis' thighs with Louis' legs wrapped around his back. He grabbed his dick with one hand and nudged the head against Louis quivering hole.

"Please Harry, stop teasing."

"Oh baby, I was just getting started."

Louis let out a little whine that was cut short due to Harry impaling him with his cock, changing the whine into a throaty moan.

"Oh, princess, so tight. You feel so good."

"Harry I need to cum. Please let me cum."

"Hold on baby. You can last. Just a little longer."

Louis nodded, tears falling down his face. He felt so good right now, never feeling anything like this before, Harry was everywhere. His lips, his hands, his cock. Louis couldn't hold it anymore, he was shaking and needed to cum.

"Cum, for me Louis." Harry whispered in the boys ear nipping the lobe right after. And as if that was all he needed to set him over he released his load, cum landing all over his and Harry's chests and stomachs.

"Such a messy boy, Louis. Now I want you to ride me. Think you can do that? Want to the that ass bounce on my cock."

Louis only nodded, not being able to collect his thoughts still in a post-orgasm state.

Harry flipped them over placing his hands on the boys tiny hips. "Ready baby?"

"Yeah." Louis placed his hands on Harry's chest and slowly started to lift himself up only to slid back down.

"So pretty, Lou." Harry said stroking Louis' legs. One hand going to grab the boys ass the other touch everything he could. He ran his hand over Louis back, his stomach, his chest, and finally landing in the boys messy hair. "So pretty." He repeated almost to himself.

"Harry help." Louis whined. His legs starting to burn.

"Okay baby. You're okay, I'll help you." Harry said kissing Louis finger tips.

He grabbed the boys waist and started moving up and down at much faster pace.

"I'm so close baby."

With four more thrust Harry was coming deep inside Louis. Moaning out the boys name.

"Oh my god Louis." Harry said once he was out of the tiny boy.

Louis collapsed next to Harry snuggling up next to him.

"Yeah."

"Was I seriously the first guy to ever fuck you?"

"Yup. And it was amazing." Louis said letting out a yawn.


End file.
